What You Do to Me: in the Staircase
by Exactlyamanda
Summary: Dentention is never fun...but if anyone can find a way to make it bearable it's Castiel and Brooke! Finding themselves imprisoned after school the lovebirds decide to break out and revisit the place that started it all: the staircase...only this time, no one is holding back. (And I mean that!) Rated M for a reason. The side of Carooke you've secretly ALWAYS wanted to see! One-shot


**What You Do to Me: in the Staircase**

**A/N: Hi guys! I couldn't help but to revisit my beloved OC Brooke and her boyfriend, the loveable jerkface, Castiel for one more adventure. This "adventure", however, is definitely a different side of the couple. **

***FYI: Entirely Brooke's POV**

**I just finished reading Fifty Shades of Grey, by E.L James, which inspired me to write this little one shot. It's rated M for a reason, so if you don't mind a little (er...a LOT) of adult content, enjoy!**

**This is my first attempt ever at writing a "lemon"...don't judge me! xD**

**WARNING: Extremely sexual situations ahead! You've been warned!**

* * *

"You're an idiot. I hope you know that." I grumbled, shooting playful daggers at the love of my life as he crossed his arms and rested his clunky feet up on the desk in front of him, shaking his head at me.

"That's not nice, little girl. You know I did it out of love..."

Castiel calls it being 'adorably late', but he's always twisting my faults into something cute. I couldn't manage to get to class on time...like, ever. Whether it be Cas distracting me, catching up with Rosalya and Luna in the hallways or simply being buried in Vice President work I was never looking at the time and wasn't the best at slipping into class unseen. My frequent punctuality problems finally landed me in detention and rather than sulk about it with me, Castiel decided to gain that fancy white slip for himself by throwing a crumbled piece of paper at Mr. McCarren's head. Not once...not twice, but three times.

"I know, but I'd rather you use my absence for something productive. You and Lys could've had some guy time."

"Yeah right. I couldn't pry him from Luna even if I tried. They're probably doing...whatever it is they're always running off to do after school, anyway. Plus, I wanna be with you." Castiel gave me that heart-stopping wink that made me want to throw my desk across the room and pin him, no tap-outs. With the thought of how badly I always seemed to want him, I was reminded of something that I had forgotten to do this morning. Digging through my messenger bag I pulled out a pack of little pills, popping one out and placing it on the back of my tongue.

"Mr. Parker and Ms. Taylor..." Mr. McCarren strolled into the classroom, closing the door behind him with a pale, unexcited expression, sighing our names followed by a long, drawn out yawn.

"Are you not entertained?!" Castiel shouted dramatically, waving his arms and stupidly quoting the movie Gladiator. I was smacking my forehead in an instant and buried my head in my hands, trying my best not to burst into wild laughter.

"Feet off the desk, Maximus." Mr. McCarren yawned again, flipping through a few loose pages on his desk and gathering a stack of papers before waddling to the front of the room. "I'll be in the teacher's lounge grading these, but don't think I won't be checking on you from time to time. Just get your homework done and make this thing easy on all of us by being quiet about it, okay?"

"Got it, chief." Castiel saluted him while I politely nodded my head, trying by best to uphold my good-girl reputation as long as I could. I knew that as soon as Mr. McCarren left the room we'd be setting that pristine rep on fire.

Cas watched every step the forty-something took across the classroom until the door was closed. He was up in a millisecond and on my desk, looking down at me with that snarky smile that drove me insane. "Do you remember the last time we had detention together?"

"Of course I do. That was the day you and Nathaniel stopped hating each other...and the day you told me about Vanessa." I leaned in closer, holding myself up by pressing my elbows on the laminate.

"Yup. You were with Leigh then...I remember being so pissed when he came to pick you up." I was face-palming again.

The memory of my relationship with Leigh Larkin was like a bad taste in my mouth, especially compared to how things were with Cas. "I'm such an idiot for ever dating him..."

"Ah, but you're my little idiot." Castiel knew how to push all my buttons, and I was grabbing for his face.

"You're asking for it..." I growled through a devilish snarl, squeezing his cheeks. Castiel's eyebrows arched around his perfect almond-shaped eyes, his lips tugging into a cheeky smirk.

"Asking for _what_?"

"For trouble."

"Trouble, huh?" He hissed through manic smiles, taking my hand and leading me to the door.

"Cas...I can't get caught fleeing detention. Boring Vice President, remember?" I stopped only for a moment, pointing to my chest. Castiel just shook his head.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. With all my heart."

"Then come on. We're getting out of here. You do all this big talking; lets see you walk." Castiel clasped his hand even tighter over mine as he opened the door, letting me slide past him and into the hallways. In an instant, we were tripping over ourselves as we sprinted through the dead silence.

Castiel stopped on a dime in front of the teacher's lounge and I rear-ended him, surprised by his sudden halt. He peered inside through the window and we spied as Mr. McCarren watched ESPN and shoveling reheated Lo Mien into his mouth. It was pretty obvious that the coast was clear, so we just kept on running. I figured the roof might be where any sane detention fugitives would escape to, but no. Not Castiel and I. Instead of the safe haven of our secret rooftop spot we were headed straight for the place that started it all. Straight for the staircase.

Castiel let me sneak past him, holding the door and watching the hallways before shutting out the rest of the world behind us. The staircase was desolate and dark; its only light usually from the windows. The sky had been cloudy anyway, but being early winter the sun was already starting its descent.

"My favorite place in the world...right here." Castiel stood on the second step, his hands on his hips. He looked around, probably recalling the memories we shared on that step just as I was.

I climbed the step to him and pushed him playfully against the wall, just like I had before our very first kiss. Pressing my lips against his for just a taste, I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Mine too."

Castiel gazed for a moment, his stare hard and serious. In one swift movement he grabbed my shoulders, turning my body and pinning me, gluing his lips to mine, kissing me _hard_. His hands were already tangled in my hair, his hips keeping my entire body held firmly against the wall while he bit my bottom lip with his teeth. Before losing myself, I pressed my palms on his solid chest and pushed him back, his kiss reaching for mine from the moment they were severed.

"What was that?" I giggled, my entire face scrunching up along with my laughter.

"You asked for trouble, little girl." His eyes were scorching gray, intense and burning through me like they always did.

"Actually, it was you asking for trouble."

Castiel's eyebrows arched again into his signature sneer. "So," He whispered, leaning down to plant a tender peck at the nape of my neck, "give me trouble."

My body quivered as the vibrations from his chilling words blended with his breaths and kisses on my skin. Why was he doing this to me here? He _knew _that I couldn't resist him. I rolled my neck as he nipped and sucked, reaching my idle hands for his hair and tugging on it in frustration. _He's such a jerk..._

Bringing his lips back to the starting point he pressed his hips against mine, sending me into a daze. He was exploring my mouth with his tongue, never holding back; not for a second. _How could I resist?_ Soon, out of pure instinct I was under his spell, grinding my hips against his in a frenzy.

"Cas..." I whined. _We really shouldn't be doing this here._

"What, you want me to stop?" He planted sweet, chilling pecks on my neck, and I was spent. "Either way, you don't really have a choice, do you?"

His kiss should've been familiar to me. I was kissing the exact same boy I kissed every single day for months and yet each time his lips found mine I felt awakened, like it was our very first time every time. This time in particular was especially similar to our first kiss, except now we knew exactly where this would lead.

Castiel wouldn't stop for anything, and his hands traveled from my hair to my torso and he ran them up and down, finding my most sensitive spots, touching, squeezing agressively. The contact sent me deeper into the grave we were surely digging ourselves and at that point I didn't care if he was sliding his hand up my shirt. _No, I wanted him to. _

Moaning against his lips at the sensation of his fingers under my bra, Castiel pulled away, only to brush his lips down to my ear. "You like that, baby?"

My replies were in the form of soft, quiet whines that escaped through a bitten lip. Castiel was the king of teasing and his hand didn't stay in my shirt for long. Once the endeavor of making my moans even louder came into play he was dragging his fingers down my stomach to the buttons of my jeans, expertly undoing them with only one hand while the other reached around to hold my head in place. He slid down, tracing my panties with his thumb, my heart racing and my skin twitching. At this point, I was soaking wet for him.

"Please..." I was whimpering now; it was too much to bear.

He was happy to oblige, and without another word his fingers were deep inside me, moving rhythmically in and out and all at once I was melting, falling to pieces in his arms. Little bits and pieces of his name came out at the end of a long, unhushed moan and he clasped his hand over my mouth. I wasn't used to being quiet. Castiel pulled his lips away, bringing them to my ears once more. "Shhh..."

He worked his fingers inside and against me and just as I felt myself being brought to the brink, he pulled them out and took my hands in his, locking them in a viselike grip above my head. I was trapped, left begging for more and I didn't know how much more I could take. He kept on sucking at my collarbone and bare neck, and I could taste blood as I bit onto my lip desperately, trying my very best not to moan. He wasn't going to stop this until I gave him a taste of his own medicine... _he did ask for trouble, anyway._ He had asked for trouble the moment he landed himself in detention with me.

I slipped my hands out of his sweating grasp, bringing them down at once to the buttons on his jeans where I could feel his rock-hard erection through the tight material.

"What are you doing?" He whispered suggestively into my ear as I undid the buttons at an agonizingly slow pace.

"What do you_ think _I'm doing?" I shushed him right back, grabbing onto his cock and rubbing him. He bit onto his lip, grunting the second my soft hands clasped around him. His hard-on grew even harder the more I squeezed and stroked it and as his breaths became louder, I took him by surprise by ducking down and fixing my hands firmly on his hips, kissing the head of him before taking his entire length into my mouth.

"Y-you're frisky all of a sudden..." He tried to tease through held-back, moaning laughter.

I worked my lips up and down slowly at first, using my tongue to massage his head and shaft while I dug my fingernails into the small of his back.

"Fuck, baby..." Castiel could never help but to cuss whenever I did this and his hands soon found my hair once more, gently pushing my head along with the cadent back and forth motions.

"Get up here..." In one fleeting moment Castiel pushed his hands underneath my arms and pulled my lips off of him; it was his way of saying that he simply couldn't take it anymore.

He placed his hands firmly on my hips and spun me around, my palms smacking on the wall. I instinctively bent over, wanting nothing more than what I knew was coming. He peeled my tight jeans over my hips and down to sit on my thighs, followed by my panties, rubbing my bare skin while he fixed the head of his cock at the dripping-wet base of me. He rubbed his length across the slick, fleshy area teasingly and I was sweating, clawing at the walls and groaning with impatience.

"Give it to me..." I whined, desperate for him to fill me. I could almost hear him smirk, and his grip on my hips secured before he pounded himself into me as deep as he could go. _Oh my God, Cas..._

My eyelids flickered as my entire body tensed around him and as hard as I tried to quell my moans and gasps, I couldn't, letting them fly off my tongue all at once. He clasped his hand over my mouth and slowly pulled himself back, leaving only his head in before thrusting into me once more. I moaned into his hand, squealing as he began to quicken his pace.

"Fuck...you're so fucking tight baby..." Castiel leaned in to utter into my ear. I put my head down and closed my eyes as tight as I could. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, and just knowing that Castiel was fucking me in the _staircase at school _was enough to send me closer to the edge. It was like forbidden fruit...we could get caught at any second. Someone could open that door and we'd have no time to cover ourselves. "_Harder..." _I begged him on that thought.

Castiel was a gracious man; he always delivered when I asked. Instantly, he was forcing himself harder, deeper, into me and I tensed my muscles around him as I felt myself only getting closer and closer to my breaking point. He kept on pounding me, harder and harder with each stroke, plunging deeper and hitting me right where it meant the most. I was writhing and his strong hands tried to keep me still, moving from my hips and snaking up my shirt to my chest as he worked himself over me.

"Cas...I'm..." Biting my lip and pushing myself further onto to his thrusting, I was close.

"Cum for me, baby..." Castiel leaned in to grunt in my ear in between soft, boyish moans of his own. The vibrations of his sweet, seductive words on my earlobe gave me that extra push. I was on a roller coaster, nearing the peak, looking over the entire amusement park and holding my breath before the descend I knew awaited me.

"Fucking cum..." Castiel egged me on, his hold on my chest only tightening and his thrusts quickening. With one giant push, I was done. Castiel pressed his hand to my mouth when he felt my muscles contract and tighten around his cock, and I was screaming, squealing, writhing, and falling to pieces in his hand, my entire body convulsing as the warm sensation poured out and swept over me all at once.

"Ah, Brooke...I'm gonna cum..." Castiel growled, his hands sliding back to my hips to grip me tight as he pushed himself harder and faster than ever. "Fuck, fuck..." He cried, digging his fingernails into me white he plunged one last time, his neck giving out all together as I felt him explode inside of me.

He leaned forward, resting his head on my back and kissing my shoulders with fleeting breaths. We stayed like that for a while, both exhausted and panting, our heartbeats rapid and unforgiving. Castiel soon recoiled, fixing his pants with a washed-out chuckle while I pulled my jeans back over my hips. _I'll definitely have to change these panties as soon as we get home. _

Looking down to button my pants, I felt myself being swept away in the loving embrace I'd come to know as home. Castiel wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek with a smile. "Do you have any idea _what you do to me_?"

"Well, if I make you land yourself in detention just to spend time with me, than I guess it must be something." I teased, nuzzling his nose with mine.

"It's definitely something, little girl." He pulled away, only to take my hand in his, taking a step towards the door but not quite ready to leave yet.

"I love you, so much." I smiled at him, the light from the sky not bright but enough to illuminate Castiel's beautiful porcelain skin and sparkling, accomplished smirk. And I did love him. I loved him more than anything; much more than I even loved myself.

"Oh, not nearly as much as I love you..." He countered, that famous lopsided smirk driving me crazy. I couldn't help but to fall apart with laughter, bringing my hands to my face and shaking my head. "I can't believe we just did that..."

"Was it worth it? Detention with me?" Castiel lead me to the door, opening it and letting the light from the hallways spill in from the crack.

"What do you think?"

We were making good time, and with another ten minutes before Mr. McCarren was 'scheduled' to come back and turn us loose, we took our time. Admiring each other, laughing, teasing and taking slow steps, we finally found the classroom that we were supposed to be sitting in all this time. Castiel opened up the door for me, ushering me in and to my seat, sitting up on my desk again to look down at me. He just stared, studying me with squinted eyes and dancing pupils.

"Is it weird..." I turned my head to match his wandering gaze. "-That I always want you? Like, all the time?"

Castiel snickered, tossing his head and leaning down further to touch his nose to mine. "It'd be weird if you didn't." He sneered. _Pompous jerkface..._

"No really though..." He drew me to listen once more as I rolled my eyes at him. His eyes were soft now, his smirk melting away into a sincere, loving gaze. "I understand completely. I always want to be as close to you as I possibly can. I always want to make you feel good. There are days when I still can't believe you're mine, Brooke."

I opened my mouth to tell him just how much he meant to me, but was rudely interrupted by the jiggle of the door handle.  
_Wait...the jiggle of the door handle?_

In half of a second, Castiel was hurling himself into his seat, throwing his bag up onto the surface of his desk and pulling out random, crumbled papers. I opened the flap of my messenger bag just in time, and Mr. McCarren slowly pushed open the door, taking laggard steps inside and crossing his arms.

"So, I see you both survived the hour of silence and boredom. Did you learn your lesson?" He mumbled, playing with the end of his tie.

I found it kind of funny that Mr. McCarren had this idea in his head; a picture of us actually sitting in this classroom for the last hour, diligently working on our homework. Only Cas and I knew the real story, and that's always how it was always going to be. The secret of our adventure in the staircase would only be one of a million secrets we'd share in our life together.

Castiel glanced over to me, biting his lip and batting a stifling wink. Did I learn my lesson? _No, no I didn't..._


End file.
